Breakfast Time on Valentine's Day
by Russian8once1psych7
Summary: Emma denys that she is in a relationship with August even though the entire family know's it's true. Oneshot Woodenswan


**A/N- I am in the Valentine's day mood enjoy!**

Emma woke up to the smell of pancakes, she stretched and got out of bed. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen were Snow and Henry were making breakfast.

"What's the special occasion?" Emma asked walking over to her son and mother who were making heart shaped pancakes.

"Valentine's day." Henry said with a smile. "Happy Valentine's day mom!" Henry hugged his mom.

"Happy Valentine's day too you too Henry." Emma said hugging her son.

"Did you forget?" Snow asked her daughter. Emma looked at her mom and kinda laughed.

"Of course not I just didn't remember." Emma said with a laugh.

"Well." Charming said coming to warp his arms around Snow. "Why don't you go see your boyfriend today."

"Dad August and I are not dating." Emma said Henry just giggled. Emma looked at her son. "What Henry?"

"Oh nothing just the fact that you guys are so dating and everyone thinks so too!" Henry said Emma just shrugged and ignored her son.

"We are not dating." Emma said. Snow finished off the pancakes and they all sat down at the table..

"Oh come on Emma why are you embarassed.

"I am not embarassed I am just simply stating the fact we are not dating." Emma said just then there was a knock at the door. Henry got up and went to answer it.

"Hey we were just talking about you!" Henry said August entired the room, Henry shut the door.

"Why were you guys talking about me?" August asked confused.

"Mom is still denying that she loves you and that your dating."

"Hurtful especially on Valentines day." August said with a laugh giving Emma a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Your making my pancakes get cold." Emma argued pushing August away.

"Come on August you can sit next to me and Grandpa., there is plenty of pancakes" Henry said Charming pulled up a chair for August. August sat down across from Emma. Henry ran to his room and grabbed the two cards he made. He gave one to Emma and one too Snow.

"Awe Thank you Henry did I ever tell you your the best grandson ever." Snow said giving Henry a hug after she read his card.

"Also your only grandson for now." Henry said with a smile. Charming laughed.

"Alright kid." Emma said not opening her card yet.

"Mom come on can you open my card please." Emma picked p the card open the envelope and on the card was Snoopy.

"Awe my favorite Henry!" Emma said Henry smiled. Emma opened up the card and started reading.

"Happy Valentine's day mom I know your not into a lot of these holiday's but it would mean a lot for me, grandma, grandpa and even August if you enjoy this holiday please. I love you and your the best mom ever also look up at August." Emma looked up at August who was holding a box it obviously wasn't a ring box but it was a jewelry box.

"August you set my son up for this?" Emma asked.

"No mom it was more my idea." Henry said. August gave Emma the box, she looked at it. "Open it." August said Emma slowly opened the box. Inside was a necklace with a heart half silver other half of heart a row of diamonds.

"OMG August I love it." Emma said getting up and going to give August a hug.

"See you guys are dating?" Henry said. Emma looked at her son.

"Fine yes we are."

"New it! And August told me long ago." Henry said Emma looked at August.

"He confronted me about it." August said. Emma knew her son definitely asked a lot of questions.

"He's 11." Emma stated.

"But he's your son he deserves to know."

"True." Emma said Henry looked at the two adults.

"Sorry mom."

"It's okay now you guys all know I won't be here tonight."

"Yes Emma and I are getting out of here and going to the little diner I took her to before the curse broke."

"But if you leave Storybrooke you lose your memory don't you?" Henry asked. August nodded his head.

"No actually I have left multiple times since the curse it's okay." August said. Charming and Snow kept quiet.

"Okay that's cool then...Does that also mean that we can well do family things outside of Storybrooke?"

"Family things?" Emma questioned Henry.

"Yeah like what most family's due vacations and just stuff." Henry asked.

"I guess what the kid mean's is he wants us to be a family." August said.

"I figured that." Emma said with a laugh.

"Okay now can we finish breakfast?" Charming asked. Snow glared at him. "What?" He asked Snow.

"Let's just ignore these pancakes and go to Granny's." Snow said

"Thank god! Grandma they were kinda bad." Henry said Everyone just laughed.

**AN-Hope you liked it!:) Lauren :)**


End file.
